foemfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglovision Song Contest 1
Festival of English Music 1 will be the first edition of the Festival of English Music. It will be held in late-May 2014 in the O2 Guildhall Southampton in Hampshire. Host city Southampton is the largest city in the ceremonial county of Hampshire on the south coast of England, and is situated 75 miles (121 km) south-west of London and 19 miles (31 km) north-west of Portsmouth. Southampton is a major port and the closest city to the New Forest. It lies at the northernmost point of Southampton Water at the confluence of the River Test and River Itchen, with the River Hamble joining to the south of the urban area. The local authority is Southampton City Council, which is a unitary authority. The city represents the core of the Greater Southampton region, and the city itself has an estimated population of 253,651. The city's name is sometimes abbreviated in writing to "So'ton" or "Soton", and a resident of Southampton is called a Sotonian. Significant employers in Southampton include The University of Southampton, Southampton Solent University, Southampton Airport, Ordnance Survey, BBC South, the NHS, ABP and Carnival UK. Southampton is noted for its association with the RMS Titanic, the Spitfire and more recently a number of the largest cruise ships in the world. Southampton is sometimes considered together with Portsmouth and surrounding towns to form a single metropolitan area known as South Hampshire. With a population of over 1.5 million this makes the region one of the United Kingdom's most populous metropolitan areas. Venue The O2 Guildhall Southampton (originally the Southampton Guildhall) is a multipurpose venue in Southampton, England, located within the Civic Centre. The grade 2 listed building was originally a town hall. There are three venues within the Southampton Guildhall catering to various event formats: the Guildhall, the Solent Suite and a lecture theatre. The Guildhall was opened on 13 February 1937 and was designed to complement the rest of the Civic Suite. It features a large and unique pipe organ which was built into it from new. The organ has two distinct consoles and is a fully featured classical concert organ on the one hand, and also a large theatre organ on the other. The two consoles share the same body of approximately 4,000 pipes which are housed in chambers above the proscenium arch. It was the largest organ made by its builder, John Compton. On 7 October 2013, the venue was renamed to the O2 Guildhall Southampton, due to partnership between Live Nation UK and O2 Telefónica. Dates * May 19: Contest is founded. Devon, Hampshire, Suffolk, Greater London, Essex, Kent, Nottinghamshire and the West Midlands confirmed participation. Gabrielle Aplin applies for Somerset (but is changed to Wiltshire the next day). * May 20: West Yorkshire, Tyne and Wear, Merseyside, Cornwall and Wiltshire confirm participation. Host city and venue is announced. * May 21: Surrey confirms participation. * May 22: Gloucestershire confirms participation. * May 24: Submissions are closed. * May 25: Running order is drawn randomly and revealed. * May 26: The design of the recap video is revealed. * May 31: Recap video is uploaded to YouTube and the voting starts. * June 6: Voting is closed and votes are counted up. * June 8: Results video is uploaded to YouTube. Confirmed counties Submissions were opened on 19 May 2014, and so far 15 counties have confirmed their participation. Devon was the first county to confirm its participation. A variety of artists are participating; from internationally famous boy band Blue to local folk singer Ella Edmondson.